Erik's Kidnapping
by Leroux'sPhantom
Summary: This is Leroux based only! And I made changes so enjoy please.
1. Chapter 1

Erik walked up and down the catwalk. 'Ah, the Ode to the Angels.' ,he silently whispered to himself, 'Too bad it will end too soon. He reached for the lights. Click. The theatre went dark. Screams echoed around the silent opera house. Erik dropped onto the stage and grabbed Christine. The audience heard her scream, then the lights flickered back on. Raoul was yelling out, 'Christine! Christine!' The sound of frightened people piped up. The Persian, who until then, had not visited the opera house that day, was greeted with screams. 'What is going on?' he asked a stagehand. 'Christine disappeared', he snapped his fingers, 'like that!' The Persian gasped, not ready to hear those words. 'The Viscount.' , he said, 'I have to get the Viscount.' He ran like wildfire down the hall, towards the young Viscount. He was running. 'Phillipe! It couldn't have been him!' he said, over and over again. 'Viscount!' He turned around. 'I know who took her. But we have to hurry!' He nodded, and they left for Christine's dressing room. Meanwhile, in Erik's home, Christine was begging him to stop his act. 'It is not an act dear!' he said. She ran her fingers through her hair. 'Now, you have until tomorrow, tomorrow at eleven o'clock, in the middle of the performance!' He chuckled sinisterly. Christine let a long sob escape her mouth. 'Erik, why do you have to be such a-' 'SAY IT CHRISTINE!' he yelled. 'TELL ME I AM A MONSTER!' She looked at him, 'MONSTER!' she yelled. 'And the truth comes out, Christine.' he said, in almost a whisper. 'I have to check on something, my dear.' And he left.


	2. Chapter 2

They ran fast towards Christine's dressing room. 'There's no telling what he could do to her.' the Persian said. He opened the door quickly. 'Leave your hat in here.' He pointed towards Christine's vanity. Raoul agreed. He put his hat down as someone knocked on the door. It was the Persian's servant, Darius. 'Come in Darius.' he said. He put down a case on Christine's vanity, beside the Viscount's hat. 'Here are your pistols sir!' he said. 'Thank you, now don't let anyone see you.' He bowed low, and walked out the door. Raoul opened the box slowly. 'Pistols? Are we to fight a duel?' 'And what a duel sir. What a duel!' the Persian said. The Persian, in fact, had no time to tell the poor boy about the threat of the Punjab lasso.

Erik was at work stacking barrels down in the cellar under the torture-chamber. 'She will have to pick me', he thought, 'She wouldn't want to die.' But then again, she tried to commit suicide. 'How could she ever love Erik.' he thought. Christine was yelling at Erik. 'Untie me Erik!' she screamed. 'No! You will just try suicide again!' He left the cellar, locked the door, and tended to his prisoner.

While that went on, the Persian and Raoul had gotten to the discarded set piece. The Persian pushed against the wall. It opened. The Persian went first, dropping towards the ground. 'Drop down now!' he said. Raoul dropped down. The Persian gasped loudly. Beside his feet was the Punjab lasso, and beside it, the iron tree! He broke out in a sweat. 'Is there something wrong?' the Persian closed his mouth.

Erik was talking to Christine. 'Please, turn the scorpion.' he begged. 'Not until 11 o'clock tonight.' A knock at the door. 'I have to get that.' He chuckled darkly. He left the room. 'Christine, Christine!' Raoul's voice echoed around her. 'I must be dreaming…' she said. 'No it is real!', he said, 'Could you possibly reach the door, to knock on it?' 'No! You have to leave.' The Persian sighed. 'We can't.' Christine echoed his sigh and said, 'He has tied me up.' The footsteps were coming back. 'Stop talking. I will get out of this.'

Erik walked towards Christine. She gasped. 'Sorry.' he said. He put his mask back on. 'It's not your mask, it's these bonds. Please take them off Erik.' she said. He replied, 'You will try to kill yourself again.' 'You have given me until tonight.' she said. He untied her bonds. 'I am sorry. Did Erik hurt your wrists? That alone deserves death.' he said. Erik looked up. Did he hear rustling? 'Is that rustling?' She shot him her most innocent look. She didn't have to try hard. 'No, that's just your imagination. ' He nodded. 'I will fix you something to eat.' And he went into the kitchen. Christine ran into his room, and grabbed his bag with the key to the torture-chamber. He ran in the room instantly. 'What have you done with my bag?' he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

'What bag?' Christine asked innocently.

'The bag of life and DEATH my dear. Please give it back.' Erik said.

Erik proceeded to take the bag away from her, by force. Christine yelled. Raoul screamed in fury.

'I DID hear rustling Christine!' he said, triumphantly.

'No, no you didn't!' she said, trembling.

'I better check the torture-chamber!'

He walked silently towards the ladder. Erik proceeded to climb up towards the little glass ceiling. He smirked, obviously happy with himself.

'Now the tortures begin….'

He flipped the switch, and locked Christine in his bedroom.

Meanwhile, the Persian and Raoul were silently hoping that he wouldn't start the tortures. That he was kidding.

Then, the heat of an entire desert washed over them.

'What is this terrible heat!' the Viscount cried.

'Part of the tortures', the Persian said, 'No one has been able to distract themselves from this kind of heat.'

The Persian knew all about the torture-chamber and all of it's cruel purposes. Erik had shown him them all in the little glass window in Mazenderan.

'How will we get out?' Raoul asked.

'I will try to open the door, but I can't promise it will work'

**Your author here! Just thought I'd tell you that I am having a great time writing these works of art. They just seem to come naturally now.**

**Erik's Obedient Servant,**

**Leroux'sPhantom**


	4. Chapter 4

The Persian was silently walking around the mirrors, trying to find the door. Raoul was silently cursing under his breath.

'Have you found it yet?' he asked.

'Do you think I would have told you?' the Persian snapped, the heat making him slightly frustrated.

'ERIK!' he yelled.

No reply. He knew that he wouldn't reply.

'Erik, please! If you let them out I will marry you!' Christine pleaded.

'No Christine! You have not touched the scorpion. Or the grasshopper.'

He smirked sloppily.

'Well, you have only', he looked at his watch, 'one hour to go!'

She gasped, she had not knew the time.

'I will be back, love', he said, 'I have to go visit my banker.'

He silently slid out her door.

The Persian was crawling about the floor, trying to find a trap-door. He knew Erik, he would probably have at least one trap-door in there. He wasn't called the 'trap-door lover' for nothing.

The floor clicked under his groping fingers.

'Raoul! I have found a door!'

He then coughed violently. They ran down the staircase. Raoul struck a match, and lit the Persian's lantern.

'Barrels! Quite a lot of barrels!' Raoul said, patting one.

He slowly opened the barrel, hoping to find some of Erik's special wine, or fresh water.

'Barrels! Barrels! Any barrels to sell?'

'That tune seems to die away in the barrel!' the Viscount said, absentmindedly.

He finally popped open the barrel, and Raoul stuck his hands in. He pulled out, not water, but a black substance.

The Persian gasped, and dropped the lantern on the ground. What he saw, was gunpowder.


	5. Chapter 5

'Gunpowder!' the Persian exclaimed.

They ran as fast as they could back up the stairs.

'What time is it?' the Persian asked, impatiently.

'I don't know. We can't just figure it out!' And with that, Raoul burst open his watch. He felt the space between the hands. Judging their position, it could very well be the 11 o'clock that determined life or death.

'Christine!' Raoul yelled.

'Raoul!' she returned his yell.

'Is it the 11 o'clock that determines life or death!' He spoke bravely, but his voice faltered and shook.

'It is…all but five minutes!' she said.

'What did Erik say about the scorpion and the grasshopper?' the Persian asked.

'He said the grasshopper jumps jolly high!' she said.

The Persian sat deep in thought.

'I am near the scorpion!' Christine told him.

But wait, what if he deceived the girl once more? He could've told her that, only to blow up the Opera house!

'Don't touch it!' the Persian gasped.

They all heard footsteps.

'Mademoiselle has not turned the scorpion', he said coolly, 'Mademoiselle has not touched the grasshopper.'

He looked at Christine.

'Perhaps I should turn the grasshopper?'

'No! Please tell me Erik, is the scorpion the one to save us all?' she asked.

'Yes. To hop at our wedding!' he remarked.

'See, see. You said hop!' she said.

'No ingenious child, to our wedding ball, but since you haven't chosen, I shall turn the….'

'No!'

Christine grabbed the scorpion and turned it hard.

'I turned the scorpion, Erik!' she said.

The Persian and Raoul both expected to be in ruins, to be buried under Garnier's palace.

They heard a faint sound. It came slowly at first, then louder. 'Guggle, guggle.' The water was up to their waist's now. 'Please turn off the tap… turn off the scorpion!' the Persian said. But no, the water came closer, closer, until they

couldn't swim anymore. At the bottom of the water they heard 'Guggle, guggle!' And lastly, in between two 'Guggle's' they heard, 'Barrels! Barrels! Any barrels to sell?'

**Well this concludes my first fan fic! I hope you enjoyed it. I know I did!**

**Erik Obedient Servant,**

**Leroux'sPhantom**


End file.
